Un nuevo inicio
by Ion11099
Summary: Un terrible error cambiara la vida de un chico para siempre. Acompaña a Ryouta Okahara en sus desventuras, intentando sobrevivir en un mundo que, a cada paso que da, lo intenta destruir.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Una persona puede terminar cometiendo malos actos luego de tomar las decisiones equivocadas en algún momento de su vida. Este es el caso de varios habitantes de Ciudad academia los cuales terminar cometiendo delitos o convirtiéndose en pandilleros e incluso algunos terminan cayendo en la oscuridad de la ciudad, pero… ¿Qué ocurre cuando una de estas personas obtiene la convicción de regresar a las buenas andanzas? ¿Qué pasara cuando esta persona decida alejarse de aquel camino e intentar volver a tener una vida normal? De eso tratara esta historia, un esper nivel 3 intentando salir de la oscuridad.

 **Capítulo 1: Malas decisiones**

Ciudad academia, lugar donde se concentran las instituciones, escuelas y centros de investigación, lugar donde el 80% de la población son estudiantes, lugar donde los avances tecnológicos superan de 20 a 30 años los del resto del mundo, en este sitio se ha logrado un nivel científico tan alto que la creación de poderes esper es algo normal pero a la vez es uno de los tantos secretos que la ciudad guarda al resto del mundo. Y esta historia es sobre un chico que llego a la ciudad y tomo las decisiones necesarias para arruinarse.

Su nombre, Ryouta Okahara, su edad, 16 años, llego a ciudad academia a los 8, alentado por sus padres para estudiar allí, al llegar, el chico, como todos los alumnos de la ciudad, se sometió al programa esper despertando la habilidad de pyrokinesis en un nivel 3, esto lo emociono. Al entrar a la escuela el chico conoció a varias personas con habilidades totalmente diferentes, rápidamente aprendió a controlar sus poderes y poder crear y dirigir bolas de fuego hacia donde quería.

Siendo de los más fuertes de su escuela, y tras sacar malas calificaciones, no tardo en rodearse de malas compañías, se hizo de fama y sin saberlo se convirtió en el líder de un grupo de delincuentes.

Ocho años pasaron de que llego a la ciudad y aunque Ryouta logro mantenerse a flote en la escuela pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo el vago en las calles con su grupo de amigos. Un día, uno de los de la banda tuvo una idea, hacer un robo, algo fácil, tenía en la mira una sucursal bancaria no muy transitada, y si sumaba la ayuda de un pyrokinetico nivel 3 seria pan comido, pero gran parte del grupo se acobardo reduciéndolo a solo 3, Shinichi, un chico delgado un poco más bajo que Ryouta, con el pelo rubio caído el cual tuvo la idea del asalto, Jondu, un chico grande y gordo de cabello oscuro y peinado a rastas y el propio Ryouta que se había convertido en un muchacho de cabello de punta negro con un poco de barba, los tres eran viejos conocidos y se podría decir que ellos iniciaron con la banda, aunque tanto Shinichi como Jondu se acercaron a Ryouta solo por su poder, siendo ellos niveles 0 no los venia mal algo de protección de un niño que llevaba menos tiempo ahí que ellos, habiendo llegado ambos a ciudad academia a los 6 años.

Entre los 3 decidieron cometer el asalto en vacaciones de verano, el próximo 16 de julio, to iba bien, entraron y tomaron el dinero sin armar alboroto pero uno de los empleados del banco hizo sonar la alarma y en pánico Ryouta exploto la entrado.

—Muy bien, nos vamos de aquí.

—Sí señor.

Solo faltaba irse, no era un lugar muy transitado a excepción de aquel puesto de crepas, no debería haber una respuesta rápida del judgement, mucho menos del anti-skill, pero…

—Soy del judgement, están bajo arresto por robo y destrucción de propiedad privada— se escuchó una voz algo chillona detrás del trio ladrones.

—Maldición porque el judgement… ¿huh?— balbuceo Ryouta antes de percatarse que aquel "oficial" era una niña no mayor a 14 años de coletas, cabello rosado y para nada desarrollada que portaba su banda que la identificaba como agente sobre el uniforme de una prestigiosa escuela, el instituto para señoritas tokiwadai.

—Jajaja yo esperaba toparme con un tipo enorme pero ¿una pequeña chica? ¿Acaso el judgement está corto de personal estos días?— se burlaron los delincuentes.

Jondu fue el primero en avanzar.

—Muévete niña, de otro modo saldrás lastimada.

—Decirme eso a mí— el imponente cuerpo del asaltante se acercó a la chica pero esta solo se movió a un lado esquivando un manotazo y usando la manga de la chaqueta del chico y un puntapié lo derribo de cara al suelo dejándolo fuera de combate —es como desear la muerte.

—Me impresionas, las apariencias engañan, pero yo tampoco soy ordinario— dijo Ryouta mientras condensaba fuego en su palma.

—Un manipulador de fuego— la chica parecía sorprendida pero rápidamente se relajó —Porque me enseñas tu mano justo al empezar la pelea ¿no se supone que lo guardes hasta que más lo necesites?

—Oye sabes qué es esto— se quejaba indignado el muchacho —Es un nivel 3, deberías estar asustada o al menos sorprendida.

—Bueno, no es grandioso pero es algo, aunque ese poder debió costarte dedicación y supongo que enfrentaste un obstáculo en tu entrenamiento y te resignaste convenciéndote de que era lo mejor que podías hacer, luego de cansarte de lamentarte decidiste salir a hacer cosas malas.

—Que…tu…— si bien el nunca intento entrenar su habilidad se sentía insultado por como lo trataba la chica.

— ¿Oh? ¿Acerté? Cuando te rindes es cuando todo se termina.

—Pequeña…— el chico ya arto se lanzó hacia la niña para golpearla con el fuego en su mano y justo antes de tocarla la chica se desvaneció — ¿desapareciOAAH?— lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en la cabeza que lo derribo y al reaccionar noto que se encontraba anclado de sus ropas al suelo por unos arpones de metal y la agente se encontraba junto a él con el mismo tipo de arpones entre los dedos — ¿tele transportación?

—Si sigues resistiéndote tendré que transportar estos aguijones directamente a tu cuerpo.

—M-me rindo…—fue lo único que atino a decir ante la amenaza.

Shinichi, al ver a sus compañeros neutralizados, entra en pánico y decidio salir huyendo hacia el auto que tenían preparado, empujando un poco a una chica de cabello castaño con el mismo uniforme que la oficial, solo que sin la banda del judgement, la cual aparentemente la acompañaba.

—huh… mis condolencias, nunca lograras escapar de Kuroko… ¿a dónde…?—luego del empujón la chica parecía desorientada, como si hubiera perdido algo hasta que vio en dirección a su uniforme notando una crepa embarrada en este lo cual hizo que el semblante de la chica se oscureciera.

—Kuroko— llamo de forma autoritaria.

—Si señora— la agente se puso nerviosa con la simple presencia de la chica.

—Él me hizo esto asique puedo pagárselo ¿no?— dio de una forma tranquila pero amenazante soltando pequeños chispazos eléctricos de su flequillo.

Shinichi ya había llegado al auto y se disponía a huir.

—E-Esperen… electricidad, cabello castaño y el uniforme de tokiwadai… no será— Ryouta aun en el suelo logro reconocer a la castaña

—Así es, escogieron el peor momento y lugar, pues se toparon con la 3° esper más fuerte de la ciudad— respondió Kuroko mientras la otra chica sacaba una moneda del bolsillo y la lanzaba al aire, está, al caer, pasó enfrente del puño de la chica y al instante un pilar anaranjado se disparó hacia el auto del ladrón, volcándolo como si nada —La railgun, Misaka Mikoto, la electro master más fuerte y mi onee-sama.

Luego de un rato los tres chicos se encontraban esposados listos para ser escoltados a un transporte del anti-skill cuando Kuroko se dirigió a Ryouta.

—Ese poder tulló, ni onee-sama ni yo empezamos tan alto, podrías utilizarlo mejor en el futuro, aunque creo que sería difícil para alguien que se rinde tan fácil como tú.

—...— ese comentario lo frustró.

—Si es que te sientes frustrado por esto, entrena y muestra de lo que eres capaz—fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse junto a su onee-sama y una aparente compañera del judgement de cabello oscuro, cubre bocas y una diadema de flores.

Esas últimas palabras le dieron mucho que pensar durante el recorrido hacia su nuevo "hogar"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Desarrollo inesperado.**

Durante su viaje en aquel camión, Ryouta reflexionaba sobre aquellas palabras que recibió de parte del agente que lo detuvo.

—" _Podrías utilizar tu poder mejor… entrena y muestra de lo que eres capaz"…_

—Oye Ryouta— Jondu lo sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿Dónde crees que nos encierren?

—Imbécil— interrumpió Shinichi —, es obvio que a Ryouta no lo encerraran con nosotros, es un nivel 3, debe haber instalaciones especiales para él.

—Es cierto…creo que no los veré en un buen tiempo chicos.

—Ok…y ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos den? ¿Un año? ¿Dos?

—No sé, tal vez más al ver el destrozo que causo esa nivel 5 al detenerme, se excedió y la culpa será nuestra.

—Tienes razón, el anti-skill no se atreverá a tocar a un nivel 5.

Y así, continuaron su camino a sus respectivos encierros, luego de 20 minutos llegaron a un correccional común, para niveles 0 y 1, sus dos amigos se bajaron y, luego de una pequeña despedida, entraron al recinto, mientras que Ryouta siguió adelante, sin saber lo que le esperaría.

Aburrido en el vehículo, el chico solo podía imaginar cómo sería su estadía en la cárcel, hasta que algo le llamo la atención, el chofer estaba hablando, apenas audible a través del metal que los separaba. Curioso, Ryouta se acercó a la parte de enfrente del camión, en un intento por escuchar.

—Voy en camino…sí, un nivel 3, parece un pandillero.

— _Solo habla de mi ¿eh?_

—Creo que será perfecto para el experimento.

— _…_ _¿Experimento?_

—Sí, lo sé, lo pondré a dormir.

Antes de poder siquiera asustarse por las palabras del conductor, un extraño gas comenzó a salir de debajo de los asientos.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡OYE! ¿¡QUE ESTÁ PASa…n…do!?

Rápidamente, Ryouta termino inconsciente, víctima del tranquilizante.

…

Luego de unos minutos, el camión arribó a un edificio negro, de apariencia importante, siendo esperado por un hombre con bata y un grupo de guardias con trajes de combate, el anti-skill salió del vehículo y se dirigió al científico.

—El chico está dormido atrás.

—Bien, necesitaremos más sujetos de prueba— dijo, dándole un sobre grande al conductor.

Ambos observaron cómo los guardias entraban a la caja del auto y sacaba a un inconsciente Ryouta, para luego meterlo al edificio.

—Espero contar con tus servicios en el futuro.

—Si lo paga sigue siendo tan buena, cuente conmigo.

…

Habían pasado cerca de 3 horas desde que el gas había hecho efecto, Ryouta se encontraba aun dormido, recostado en una cama, vestido con un overol blanco en una celda, una habitación amplia con 4 paredes, suelo y techo de hormigón sólido y una puerta de acero templado y cierre industrial de 3 pernos. Súbitamente, el chico despertó, alterado.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué?… ¿dónde estoy?

—Buenos días, joven Ryouta— habló una voz desde ninguna parte —Ahora estas en un centro de investigación de desarrollo esper.

— ¿Eh?

—Es normal que al principio estés confundido, no te preocupes, veras, aquí nos especializamos en el aumento de habilidades psíquicas mediante métodos… poco convencionales.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Donde estoy!?

—Por favor, guarda silencio— la voz comenzaba a enojarse.

— ¡Silencio una mierda! ¿¡Te crees que soy tu conejillo de indias o que!? ¿¡Enserio esperabas que me quedara callado y-AAAHHAHAHAAAHH!?

Un fuerte impulso eléctrico había sido enviado a su cuerpo, de alguna manera, causándole un gran dolor, cuando terminó, el chico notó un collar colocado en su cuello, aquello debió ser lo que causo la descarga.

—Creo que no estas entendiendo algo niño, aquí yo mando, luego de tu pequeño robo fallido fuiste fichado como basura y mandado aquí, conmigo, para ser parte de mí experimento, porque a nadie le importa lo que te pase ahora ¿entendiste?

—Desgraciado ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

—Lo haré si me das los resultados que necesito… bienvenido al programa de aumento forzado de habilidad.

Un sonido de apagado sanó, dejando en claro que la voz había terminado.

— ¡MALDITO! ¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡ÁBREME!

Ryouta atacaba violentamente la entrada de la celda con fuego, pero la misma no parecía recibir ni el mínimo daño, no importaba que hiciera, la puerta no se quemaba ni un poco, ni siquiera los bordes de concreto parecían afectados. Luego de 20 minutos de ataques continuos, y de forcejear intentando quitarse el collar, el chico estaba exhausto, nunca había usado su habilidad tanto en el pasado, ahora su cerebro se enfocaba en una forma de escapar, la puerta no era una opción, no había conductos de ventilación, solo una pequeña ventila de reja a través de lo alto de la puerta, tampoco había ventanas, ni un baño, solo una cama y un cuarto vacío.

Súbitamente, un pitido sonó en la habitación y la puerta se abrió, dejando a Ryouta consternado, preparándose para lo que fuera, entonces otro pitido, proveniente del collar, lo aturdió, era como si alguien le estuviera gritando en el oído, cuando se dio cuenta, dos hombres vestidos de negro habían entrado a su celda y lo habían tomado a la fuerza, llevándolo fuera. Intento defenderse, pero aquel pitido no le dejaba pensar, ni siquiera podía usar su poder, a pesar de su forcejeo, un golpe seco en su estómago fue todo lo que se necesitó para someterlo. Mientras era arrastrado por los hombres, Ryouta noto que, en el pasillo fuera se su celda, había una gran cantidad de puertas, todas con una letra y cinco números, entonces el chico se percató de una entrada aún más grande que las demás, era un portón amplio, los guardias abrieron ambas puertas a la vez u lo dejaron dentro, luego se retiraron.

El chico se levantó con dificultad, aun sintiendo la molestia del pitido, y comenzó a analizar el lugar, era una habitación medianamente grande, con un gran foco en la parte de arriba, iluminando el sitio, tenía el mismo tipo de portón en sus cuatro paredes, y justo frente a él, encima de una de las entradas, había una especie de palco donde había un hombre en bata, sonriéndole.

—Mucho gusto— dijo, Ryouta reconoció su voz de inmediato —Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kihara Bunshi, soy el jefe de este laboratorio y-

— ¡Maldito! ¡Déjame salir, puto enfermo! ¡No soy un-AAAAHHHH!

Una vez más, el collar soltó una descarga eléctrica.

—Como decía… sere tu "tutor" de ahora hasta que el experimento termine o mueras, lo que suceda primero.

— ¿D-de que estas hablando?

—Ya lo veras… y como tu primera participación en este programa, tendrás un pequeño enfrentamiento.

Tras decir eso, las puertas debajo del palco se abrieron, dejando ver a un chico, de su misma edad, con el mismo atuendo y el mismo collar, caminando hacia él.

—Este chico será tu primer oponente… comiencen.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Antes de que Ryouta pudiera reaccionar, su "contrincante" se había abalanzado a él, intentando derribarlo. Ryouta logró esquivar la tacleada de su agresor.

— ¿¡Qué haces imbécil!? ¿¡Enserio le haces caso!?

El contrario no respondió, solo continuó con su ataque. Okahara no estaba interesado en pelear, solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero el otro chico parecía poseído, atacando a diestra y siniestra sin ninguna vacilación.

— ¡Desgraciado! ¿¡Que le hiciste!?— preguntó al científico.

—No mucho, solo lleva 3 semanas aquí.

3 semanas… ese chico llevaba cautivo 3 semanas. En ese momento no significó mucho para Ryouta, aunque intentó darse una idea, distrayéndose por un segundo… un segundo fatal.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Ryouta se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, encima de él estaba el otro chico, soltando fuertes golpes sobre él, Ryouta apenas podía defenderse, no podía atrapar los golpes del contrario, por lo que se limitó a cubrir su rostro, solo para ser bombardeado en el estómago, bajando su guardia, y siendo golpeado en la cara. En su desesperación, intentó usar su poder, sin éxito, podía invocar fuego, sí, pero era muy poco y no se mantenía lo suficiente como para defenderse, tampoco podía concentrarse entre los golpes y gritos de su atacante, sumado al molesto pitido proveniente de los collares.

Una bocina se escuchó, causando que el agresor se detuviera y se alejara de Ryouta. Cuando se levantó, el chico noto que su ceja derecha estaba sangrando, y no podía abrir muy bien su ojo izquierdo, además podía sentir que alguna de sus costillas estaba rota… el otro golpeaba como un oso, o al menos así lo sintió.

—Me decepcionas… pero bueno, espero que tu próximo combate sea más interesante, ahora...

Las puertas de los lados se abrieron, dejando entrar a cuatro guardias, tres de ellos rápidamente sujetaron a Ryouta, mientras que el otro tomó al otro chico del hombro y lo dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado. Ryouta pudo jurar que, antes de voltear, el chico lo vio a los ojos y dijo "lo siento".

Entre forcejeos y más golpes, el ex-pandillero fue arrastrado por otro pasillo, a una habitación blanca, similar a una habitación de hospital, con estantes llenos de líquidos, instrumentos quirúrgicos y una cama. Los guardias ataron a Ryouta en la cama y se marcharon.

Eso no solo desconcertó al muchacho, sino que lo asustó mucho, él no sabía que le harían, pero sabía que sería malo. Con todas sus fuerzas, intentó salir de ahí mientras nadie lo veía, pero era inútil. Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, un grupo de hombres con bata, posiblemente científicos, entró. Ryouta estaba aterrado, ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de sus captores debido a los focos que lo iluminaban, entonces sintió un pinchazo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Cuando volteó para ver el origen del dolor, pudo ver cómo le habían inyectado una clase de suero, casi inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse mal, mareado, con un sabor a metal en la boca.

— ¿Q-que es-están ha-ciéndome?

Nadie respondió, solo continuaron con el procedimiento, pues luego de un momento llevaron a Ryouta a otra habitación, donde fue puesto frente a una placa negra, que posteriormente comenzó a soltar choques eléctricos por el cuerpo del chico, hasta que este perdió el conocimiento.

…

Dentro de una habitación oscura, Kihara Bunshi veía de manera persistente unas pantallas, para luego preguntar, sin voltear, a uno de sus hombres.

— ¿Cómo le fue al nuevo en su primera sesión de aumento?

—No muy bien, no soporto la estimulación celular, así que tuvimos que sacarlo antes de lo debido.

—Mmm… y yo que pensé que él sería diferente… o bueno, solo asegúrense de que en el siguiente combate pelee.

—Entendido.

Cuando su subordinado salió, Bunshi desvió su mirada a unos documentos con la cara Ryouta en ellos.

—Vamos chico, sé que puedes dar más.

…

Esa fue la primera noche de Ryouta en el programa de desarrollo forzado de habilidades esper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Comienzo: preparativos parte 1.**

Era un caluroso día de verano en ciudad academia, las clases estaban por terminar y se podían ver las animadas caras de los estudiantes que esperaban por sus vacaciones.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Un estruendoso grito se pudo escuchar, recorriendo una secundaria, para que, minutos después, una chica de cabello negro y largo saliera de la escuela, sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos. La chica era algo más alta que el promedio y poseía una figura torneada, aunque no muy voluminosa.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, tengo que decirle a Uiharu de inmediato! ¡No, será mejor decírselo en persona!

Apresuradamente, Saten tomó su camino hacia la rama 177 del judgment, decidiendo tomar un atajo a través de los callejones de la ciudad.

—La vida es maravillosa~— balbuceo la joven, ignorante de los chicos que habían comenzado a seguirla.

Luego de unos minutos, un par de jóvenes la interceptaron.

—Oye ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda tan sola?

Al intentar retroceder, Saten se topó con otros 3 chicos.

—¿Quieres divertirte?

—Sí, acompáñanos.

—N-no g-gracias, t-tengo cosas que hacer y…

—Vamos, ven con nosotros.

—Prometemos llevarte a donde quieras… luego de divertirnos.

Todos rieron, todos a excepción de Ruiko, quien solo podía temblar, viéndose rodeada de delincuentes ¿Cómo ese día había pasado del mejor al peor de su vida en un par de minutos?

Disimuladamente, Saten metió su mano en su bolsillo, en un intento de llamar por ayudo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué intentas? — uno de los vándalos notó las intenciones de la chica, jalando su brazo, haciéndola tirar su celular.

—Eso no está bien… tendremos que castigarte jeje.

Lentamente, los abusadores comenzaron a acercarse aún más a Ruiko, mientras que la chica solo podía temblar y encogerse.

Sus piernas no le respondían.

Su voz moría en su garganta antes de poder escapar por su boca.

Solo esperaba que acabara pronto.

—¡HEY!

Un fuerte grito hizo saltar a la chica, sus ojos llorosos lograron ver, entre sus atacantes, una chaqueta de cuero, de alguien ajeno a la situación.

—¡Aléjense de ella!

—Je, parece que alguien quiere ser un

héroe, encárguense de él chicos— dijo uno de ellos, aparentemente era el líder.

Cuatro de los chicos de acercaron al recién llegado, uno trató de conectar un derechazo, pero fue rápidamente bloqueado y golpeado en el estómago en respuesta, otros dos se le abalanzaron, pero él solo empujó al que acababa de golpear contra ambos, haciendo caer a uno y golpeando en el rostro al otro mientras estaba distraído. El cuarto se le acercó con más cautela, pero fue inútil, pues el chico pateo su pierna, desequilibrándolo, para luego ser golpeado en la mandíbula, cayendo al suelo. El ultimo no hizo mucho, pues antes de poder levantarse fue impactado por una patada directo al rostro.

Cuando los cuatro cayeron, Ruiko pudo ver como era su salvador, algo alto, rostro fuerte, cabello alborotado, chaqueta de cuero, camisa blanca, pantalones, guantes y botas que le daban una apariencia de delincuente, y aunque sonara descabellado, se le hacía familiar a la chica.

El único que quedaba estaba anonadado, sus compañeros habían sido reducidos en segundos por un solo tipo, su cerebro le gritaba que él era cosa seria.

—L- ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Con eso dicho, los vándalos se retiraron, arrastrando a dos de ellos que aún no podían ponerse de pie. El chico se acercó a paso lento a Saten, quien había caído sobre sus rodillas y no podía parar de temblar. Tras recoger el celular de la chica, él le habló.

—Debes tener más cuidado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no estuviera aquí?

—S-Sí, lo siento, g-gracias por salvarme.

—No te preocupes, yo…— cuando el chico observó detenidamente el rostro de la chica, su semblante cambió repentinamente — yo… te conozco, dime ¿estuviste involucrada con un robo a un banco hace como un año?

Ruiko no había pensado en ese incidente en mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento lo recordó vívidamente.

—S-Sí.

—Que conveniente ¿sabes quién soy?

—No ¿estabas ahí?

—¡Oye, jefe! — repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por un chico rubio algo más pequeño que el primero, quien llegó corriendo —¡No solo…! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esta chica… estaba ahí cuando me arrestaron.

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a la chica, por eso se le hacía familiar, era el pyrokinetico que Kuroko había detenido. Ruiko lo supo al instante, tenia que salir de ahí. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió, dándole la espalda a los chicos, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar demasiado, una bola de fuego impactó frente a ella, y del fuego residual creció un muro que le cortó el paso. Saten volteó lentamente, observando a Ryouta, quien ahora revisaba el celular de la chica.

—Tu vendrás conmigo.

* * *

Era un día caluroso de verano, y en la rama 177 del judgment las cosas estaban calmadas.

—Hace mucho calor— dijo Uiharu.

—Me aburro— dijo Kuroko.

—Es raro, no ha habido incidentes estos últimos días.

Los tres miembros del judgment se encontraban sentadas en la sala de estar de su oficina, bebiendo algo para mitigar el calor.

—¿No deberíamos alegrarnos por eso, Konori-sempai?

—Sí, pero normalmente tenemos más casos que resolver, especialmente en verano.

—Tal vez los criminales tienen tanto calor que decidieron no hacer nada.

—Eso no los detuvo el año pasado, Uiharu.

El trio sorbio sus bebidas al mismo tiempo, terminando en un suspiro conjunto.

Si bien, en ese ultimo año Konori no había cambiado casi nada, Kuroko mostraba una figura más estilizada y femenina, también había crecido algunos centímetros, llegando a ser más alta que Uiharu, quien también se había desarrollado.

Una melodía rompió con el silencio de la habitación, era el celular de Uiharu. La chica tomó su teléfono y vio la pantalla, luego contestó.

—¿Saten-san?

—Escucha atentamente.

Una repentina voz masculina alarmó a Uiharu.

—¿Quién eres? — esa simple pregunta puso en guardia a las otras 2 chicas, quienes rodearon a Kazari, mientras ella ponía la llamada en altavoz.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tu amiga está bien, tengo una pregunta para ti ¿eres agente del judgment?

—… ¿Qué si digo que no?

—Saten-chan dejará de serme útil.

Esa respuesta heló la sangre de las muchachas.

—¿C-como sabemos que realmente tienen a Saten-san?

—¿Alguien más? ¿En qué momento dije que podías ponerme en altavoz?

—Responde.

—Como quieras.

Un sonido eléctrico seguido de un grito fue lo que recibieron, reconocerían esa voz donde fuera.

—¿Les gusta lo que puedo hacer con una pistola de choques?

Otro grito.

—¡BASTA!

—Entonces entiendan que no tienen el control en esta situación.

Otro grito.

—¿Son del judgment o no?

Kuroko y Uiharu miraron a Mii, desesperadas, ella las observó un momento y asintió.

—Sí— respondió Uiharu, pesadamente.

—Bien, les enviare una ubicación, llevarás toda la información pertinente al arresto de Akahara Ryouta, del año pasado, que no falte ni el mínimo detalle, en ese sitio estaré esperando con tu amiga, llega sola, si te acompaña alguien o tardas más de una hora me iré y nunca volverás a ver a Saten ¿entendido?

—…En-entendido.

—Bien, nos vemos en una hora, espero verte a ti y a tu linda diadema de flores, Uiharu-chan... ¡Oh! Y si se te ocurre traer un pelotón del anti-skill para atraparme, estoy seguro de que tendré suficiente tiempo para matar a tu amiga.

El sonido de llamada terminada inundó la habitación, siendo interrumpido por el de algo golpeando el suelo, como si hubiera caído. Las tres chicas voltearon a la entrada, donde una cuarta muchacha había soltado una bolsa que contenía un helado que planeaba comer con sus amigas. Vestía un uniforme de marinero blanco con azul, perteneciente a su nueva escuela. La castaña levantó la vista y algunas chispas se hicieron visibles en su flequillo.

—¿Dónde… hay que ir?

* * *

Cerca de 50 minutos después, frente a un edificio abandonado del distrito 10, se podía ver a Uiharu, cargando protectoramente una USB, con un rostro nervioso. Las instrucciones especificaban ese edificio, el quinto piso, ahí estaría Saten. En la construcción de al lado se encontraban Konori y Kuroko, habían llegado ahí de manera independiente, evitando ser vistas. Algunos metros detrás de Kazari se podía ver a Misaka, había sido un trabajo conjunto de las tres chicas el poder calmar a la nivel 5, quien había escuchado casi toda la charla con los secuestradores, y que ahora se encargaba de vigilar "el paquete", cuidando que nada inesperado pasara.

—Como dijo, se encuentran el quinto piso, aparte de Saten hay otros 5 chicos, rodeándola— dijo Mii, a través del comunicador luego de echar un vistazo con su clarividencia.

—¿Una emboscada? — preguntó Mikoto.

—No lo creo onee-sama, si en serio quieren la información no creo que se arriesguen.

—Ok ¿Qué haremos? — volvió a preguntar— Kuroko ¿puedes entrar y sacarla?

—Podría si me dan su ubicación exacta ¿Konori-sempai?

—Pienso que sería muy riesgoso, no sabemos que hayan preparado.

—Concuerdo con Uiharu— dijo Mii—, pero no hace mal tener un plan b.

Luego de los preparativos, Konori habló.

—Bien Uiharu, prosigue.

La chica caminó lentamente, detrás de ella la seguía Misaka, entrando al edificio y subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso designado, cuando llegó y se adentró, pudo ver una escena algo desolada, una amplia habitación de concreto solo con cuatro paredes y algunos pilares, puestos de manera simétrica, atravesando el paisaje de arriba a abajo, se podían ver algunas ventanas que dejaban entrar el sol, en el fondo 6 figuras, Uiharu rápidamente reconoció a Ruiko, sentada y amordazada, a su derecha había un chico de cabello negro con corte de tazón y mirada aburrida cargando una mochila, a su izquierda, un rubio con cara afilada, detrás había un chico pequeño y de cabello castaño, y otro enorme de cabello negro y corte militar, ambos sentados y con los ojos cerrados, y detrás de ellos había alguien más, a quien Kazari no lograba ver bien. Apenas apareció y Saten la vio, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de luz y unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en ellos.

—¡Saten-san! — gritó, aliviada.

—Llegaste, pensé que no aparecerías.

La voz de la llamada de escuchó en la habitación. La figura misteriosa se dejó ver, mostrando un rostro que Uiharu reconoció al instante, conocía su nombre, era la referencia que aquella voz les había dado para buscar la información, era un rostro que debería seguir encerrado.

—Okahara Ryouta— masculló la chica, lo bastante alto como para que sus amigas la escucharan.

—¡KUROKO! — se escuchó gritar a la princesa eléctrica.

Aquel grito fue la señal perfecta para la chica de coletas, quien inmediatamente se teletransportó al lado de Saten. En cuanto vio los ojos de su amiga, lo comprendió, era una trampa.

Un torrente de agua salido disparado de detrás de los chicos, golpeando a Kuroko antes de que pudiera alcanzar a la rehén, haciéndola rodad hasta los pies de Uiharu.

—AHHH!

Mikoto apareció corriendo desde la entrada al piso. Habiendo usado su sentido electromagnético para localizar exactamente a los agresores, la chica soltó varios relámpagos cuidadosamente apuntados, los cuales no lograron impactar pues una barrera de energía se interpuso en su camino. Misaka no había visto ese poder desde su pelea con Kiyama Harumi.

—¿En serio pensaron que no teníamos un plan? — preguntó Ryouta— pero creo que es hora de que cumplan con su parte del trato, ahora, la información.

—¿Acaso sabes quién-

—Misaka Mikoto, electromaster nivel 5, el as de Tokiwadai.

La respuesta conmocionó a Misaka, ella nunca había usado su estatus como algún tipo de ventaja, pero en ese momento pensó que serviría como método de intimidación, grave error.

—La que está en el suelo es Shirai algo, teleporter, las estábamos esperando.

—¿Cómo no estás en prisión? — preguntó Uiharu.

—Eso no es importante, lo que importa es que Saten también está esperando—dijo, acercándose a la chica, mientras que una pequeña flama salía de su dedo, peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Ruiko.

Las chicas se encontraban entre la espada y la pared.

—Tranquilo— dijo Uiharu —t-te daré lo que quieres.

Lentamente, Kazari se acercó a los secuestradores mientras que el chico con el corte de tazón sacó una computadora de su mochila y extendió la mano.

—La memoria— exigió.

En cuanto Uiharu se la dio, el chico la introdujo en el aparato y comenzó a revisar la información, dando pequeños vistazos a las chicas por encima de la pantalla.

—No parece haber ningún problema— dijo, luego de unos minutos.

—Pues ya está.

Ryouta dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Ruiko, cuando un cuerpo de agua se formó debajo de la chica, quien fue levantada y disparada fuera del edificio, a través de una ventana. Rápidamente, Kuroko se transportó con el propósito de atrapar a su amiga. En el instante en que Shirai desapareció, el chico más pequeño de los que estaban sentados levantó las manos al aire y luego las bajó violentamente, golpeando el suelo a sus constados con sus palmas, y el edificio comenzó a temblar, formándose grietas desde sus manos hasta las paredes y las columnas, provocando un derrumbe.

Misaka volteo hacia Uiharu, tenía que sacarla de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, un enorme bloque de concreto comenzó a caer sobre la chica, siendo repentinamente impactado por una bola de fuego que lo sacó de trayectoria, poniendo a salvo a Kazari. Ella solo pudo voltear conmocionada y extrañada luego de esa repentina buena acción de los que se suponía eran los malos del cuento, logrando ver el rostro de Ryouta, quien aún tenía la mano extendida en su dirección, probando que la había protegido.

Cuando Mikoto llegó con Uiharu, la tomó y se magnetizó a si misma fuera del edificio. Ya en el exterior, Misaka sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y apuntó, aun tenia a tiro la memoria con la información. No iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya. Un haz de luz salió disparado desde su pulgar, de alguna manera, la barrera se interpuso nuevamente en el ataque de la castaña, pero esta vez no fue lo bastante fuerte como para detenerlo y el railgun logró atravesar, si bien perdiendo gran parte de su fuerza, aún era lo suficiente como para destruir su objetivo. Lo que nadie esperaba fue que el chico enorme que se mantuvo relegado todo el tiempo se atravesó, siendo herido en el brazo derecho, por encima del codo. Mikoto y Uiharu observaron aquella escena anonadadas ¿tan desesperados estaban por aquella información?

Por su parte, Kuroko había dejado a Saten con Mii, quien no se había movido de su sitio. Luego de desatar a la chica, las tres pudieron escuchar el derrumbe y un disparo muy familiar, causando que Shirai se apareciera en la calle para poder ver mejor el incidente, encontrando con alivio, y envidia, a su onee-sama pegada a un muro del edificio de enfrente al destruido, cargando a Uiharu. Momentos después se pudieron ver a Konori y a Ruiko saliendo apresuradamente mientras que Mikoto aterrizaba suavemente.

Cuando las 5 estuvieron reunidas, luego de un momento de silencio, Uiharu corrió hacia Saten, lanzándose a abrasarla.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada! — dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—T-tranquila, todo esta bien ahora— la chica intentaba calmar a su amiga, pero en el fondo estaba más aliviada y con más ganas de llorar que ella.

—Por supuesto que no.— interrumpió Kuroko —Tenemos que revisar tus heridas.

—Es cierto ¿Dónde te lastimaron? — se acercó Konori.

—De echo…

* * *

Varios minutos después, en la escena se podían ver camiones del anti-skill, una ambulancia y varios agentes registrando la zona y removiendo los escombros con trajes de poder.

—¡¿NOS ENGAÑARON?!

Las cuatro chicas observaban a Ruiko, quien tenía una manta sobre sus hombros y una bebida caliente en sus manos, cortesía de los paramédicos.

—Sí, no me pasó nada, lo peor que hicieron fue atarme.

—P-pero te oímos gritar— dijo Kuroko.

—Es… una historia interesante.

—Pues dila— exigió Uiharu.

—Bien, me estaba apresurando en llegar a su oficina, y cuando tomé un atajo por los callejones terminé siendo acorralada por unos tipos.

—Y ahí te secuestraron— interrumpió Misaka.

—No, de echo ellos solo querían a-abusar de mí.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— las chicas no podían creerlo ¿Qué tanto había pasado Ruiko ese día?

—¡Sí, p-pero no me pasó nada! Antes de que algo ocurriera él me salvó.

—¿P-por "él" no te estarás refiriendo a…?

—El chico que me secuestró— dijo Saten, aclarando la duda de Misaka.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gritaron todas de nuevo.

—Cálmense, me dejaran sorda.

Luego de un largo respiro, Konori habló.

—Continúa.

—Bien, parece que me reconoció de cuando lo arrestaron, y cuando revisó mi celular vio sus fotos de contacto y pues… eso.

—Aja.

—Luego él y otro chico me arrastraron a su "escondite", me taparon la cabeza así que no podría decirles a donde me llevaron.

—Aja.

—Cuando nos detuvimos me quitaron la bolsa y me dejaron al cuidado de otros 2, mientras que él y otros se iban a otra habitación, creo que a discutir. El lugar era tétrico, posiblemente el sótano de un edificio, recuerdo haber bajado escaleras.

—¿Pudiste ver cuántos eran?

—Contando los 5 que me trajeron, pude ver a unos 7 de ellos, pero no supe si había más.

—Ok ¿y después?

—El chico-

—¿Okahara Ryouta? — interrumpió Kuroko.

—Sí, él salió de la habitación y comenzó a preguntarme cosas muy raras.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Mis medidas, luego las suyas, si teníamos novios, y luego dijo que si creía si estarían dispuestas a salvarme, creo que solo quería hacerme hablar.

—¿Hacerte hablar?

—Sí, cuando le respondí, repentinamente aparicio otro chico de la nada, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, sujetando una especie de grabadora cerca de mi boca. Cuando las llamaron usaron ese aparato para hacer sonar un grito mío, aunque en ningún momento grité.

—Que extraño— dijo Kuroko —¿Por qué se tomarían tantas molestias para obtener la información sin, bueno, lastimarte?

—No lo sé, tal vez no les agradaba la idea de herirme, después de todo, su jefe me protegió de aquellos vándalos.

—¿Jefe?

—Sí, pude oír como uno de ellos le llamaba jefe.

—Así que Okahara Ryouta está a cargo ¿eh? — Konori comenzaba a pensar en un plan de acción —Ahora solo habrá que ver como hallarlos.

—Pues eso tendrá que esperar—. uno de los anti-skill se había acercado —Logramos quitar casi todos los escombros, pero… creo que deberían ver esto.

Las agentes de judgment fueron a revisar la escena, encontrándose con un agujero de unos 3 metros de diámetro, justo en medio del edificio, se podía ver el inicio de unas escaleras, pero las mismas estaban destruidas.

—Confirmamos que el hoyo llega hasta las alcantarillas, no hay rastros que seguir.

—No precisamente— dijo Uiharu.

Los agentes voltearon a ver a la chica, buscando una explicación.

—Verán, escondí un troyano en la información, no pude preparar la gran cosa debido al tiempo, además no me podía arriesgar por un malware que corrompiera los archivos, porque no sabía si traerían a Saten-san, así que opté por algo que me permitiera obtener su dirección IP cuando ingresaran a…

Cuando Uiharu volvió la mirada, notó como todos los que la habían escuchado (incluyendo a su compañera y a su sempai) la observaban con la misma expresión, cabeza ladeada, ojos inexpresivos y una cara que preguntaba "¿de qué diablos está hablando esta niña?". Luego de un suspiro, la chica explicó.

—Puse un localizador en la memoria, ahora cada que usen la información que les dimos sabré donde están, pero necesitare mi computadora.

Un largo "Oh" se escuchó.

—Eres genial Uiharu.

Cuando las chicas se reunieron de nuevo, Misaka recordó algo.

—Es cierto ¿Por qué tenías tanta prisa en llegar a la oficina, Saten-san?

—¡Oh, claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante? Lo que pasa es que…

Las chicas observaron detenidamente a su amiga.

—Subí de nivel, ahora soy oficialmente una aero hand de nivel 1.

Las cuatro muchachas se petrificaron durante un largo instante, terminando por gritar al unisono.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Era hace una vez un científico loco.**

Las cinco amigas se dirigían a la rama 177 del judgment en un camión del anti-skill, acompañadas por un agente, quien iba interrogando a Saten.

—Entonces Okahara Ryouta es el líder ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Bien, con que logremos capturarlo, su grupo quedara desorganizado.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda.

—Aun no me creo que seas un nivel 1, Saten-san.

—Vamos Uiharu, tampoco es tanto.

—Es un gran avance Saten-san, si sigues así es posible que logres alcanzarme, o incluso a onee-sama.

—No creo llegar a ser un nivel 5, Shirai-san.

—Hoy ha sido un día lleno de experiencias para ti ¿no?

—Konori-senpai…

Eso era cierto, no todos los días subes de nivel, eres secuestrada, rescatada y terminas envuelta en un derrumbe y un intercambio de información.

—Muy bien, según tu historia, había más de ellos en su escondite ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Pudiste identificar si alguno era esper? ¿Tal vez sus poderes?

—No precisamente, me imagino que el que apareció de la nada puede tener algún poder que lo hacer invisible, pero fuera de eso solo reconocí a un chico rubio, un hidro hand, vi como manipulaba el agua para preparar la trampa, también esta Ryouta, un pyrokinetico, además de aquel chico que puede hacer un escudo y ese otro que derribó el edificio.

—Sí… su poder era distinto a otros que he visto— dijo Kuroko.

—Una vez peleé con una choca que podía cambiar la viscosidad del asfalto y manipularlo, pero eso fue completamente distinto, era como si golpeara todo el edificio a la vez.

—Es extraño ¿Por qué espers de ese nivel necesitarían hacer algo como esto? — se preguntó Mii.

—Eso lo averiguaremos cuando los encontremos— dijo Mikoto.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a la oficina, Uiharu se apresuró en encender su computadora e intentar ubicar a los criminales, sin éxito, tal parece que no habían accedido a los datos.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo, habrá que esperar.

Mientras los demás charlaban, Misaka se dirigió sigilosamente al refrigerador, tomó el helado que había guardado anteriormente, algunos platos, cucharas y se acercó al grupo.

—Bien, mientras esperamos ¿Por qué no celebramos? — dijo la chica, levantando los objetos en sus manos.

—Buena idea.

Los siguientes minutos fueron relajantes, las chicas riendo y felicitando a Saten, haciendo algunas bromas y olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que les había pasado en el día… pero un sonido proveniente de la computadora de Kazari rompió este alegre momento.

Uiharu corrió a revisar su ordenador.

—Están en un almacén en el distrito 10, en… oh.

—¿Qué ocurre Uiharu?

—Están en Strange.

—¿eh? Es raro que espers vallan ahí, el lugar está dominado por delincuentes niveles 0.

—No hemos ido ahí desde el caso de Big Spider ¿no es así, onee-sama?

—Sí… ¡Bien, manos a la obra! Tenemos que-

—Me temo que no podrán intervenir.

El agente del anti-skill se había puesto entre las chicas y la puerta.

—En serio apreciamos su ayuda, pero dado que es un grupo de espers, no podemos arriesgarnos en involucrar estudiantes en este caso, mucho menos civiles— dijo, volteando a ver a Misaka y a Saten —, así que tendré que pedirles que se queden aquí, yo informare a mis superiores sobre su localización, lo más seguro es que formen un escuadrón de captura. Los datos que se llevaron involucran también al anti-skill.

—Él tiene razón— dijo Mii —, además, esa zona no está bajo nuestra jurisdicción.

—¡Pero secuestraron a Saten-san! ¡No podemos dejarlo así! — Misaka quería participar.

—Le aseguro que los capturaremos, tal vez no tengamos el poder de fuego de un nivel 5, pero confié en nosotros por favor.

El agente observaba severamente a Mikoto, quien solo pudo bajar la mirada, aceptando su error. Luego de la discusión, el hombre se encamino a su vehículo, desde el cual daría aviso de la nueva información. Algunos minutos después, el mismo agente subió.

—Me ordenaron permanecer aquí, en caso de que nos hayan seguido.

—Vaya, tenemos un guardaespaldas— Saten intentó calmar la tensión, sin mucho éxito.

—Dígame ¿Qué harán? — preguntó Mii.

—Como dije, están preparando un escuadrón tomando en cuenta los poderes que conocemos de ellos, además de la posibilidad de que tengan más aliados. El equipo contará con un mínimo de 50 personas según me dijeron.

—Creo… que eso será suficiente— Misaka parecía algo decepcionada por no poder ir, pero comprendía el porqué.

—Bien, estaré afuera si necesitan algo.

Cuando el agente se retiró, la castaña volteó a ver a Saten, quien tenía una expresión entre aliviada y consternada, si bien, le gustaba la idea de capturar a sus secuestradores, algo de la situación no le parecía correcto, como si el desenlace no fuera lo que ella esperaba, lo mismo para Mikoto, un costo a pagar por leer tanto manga.

—Bien— intervino Uiharu —¿Quién quiere más helado?

Ese comentario alivio el ambiente, todas comieron un poco más del dulce, hablando para matar el tiempo mientras esperaban nueva información. Luego de cerca de 30 minutos, Mikoto se levantó de su asiento y preguntó.

—¿Creen que el oficial quiera algo de helado? Esta cuidando de nosotros después de todo, y hace calor.

—Me parece una buena idea onee-sama, déjame llevarlo.

—No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola.

La chica bajó las escaleras hasta salir a la calle. Como les había dicho, el agente estaba ahí, dentro de su camión, vigilando. Mikoto rodeó el vehículo y golpeó levemente la ventana del oficial, él bajó el vidrio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quiere helado?

—Gracias, no era necesario— dijo, recibiendo el refrigerio.

—No se preocupe, está aquí por nosotras después de todo… y, también, disculpe por mi reacción de hacer un rato, suelo tomar cartas en el asunto muy rápido, y creo que me sobrepase.

—Tranquila, no es como si me hubieras insultado o algo, solo debes pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar, eres una chica decidida, estoy seguro de que con el tiempo lo ent-— el hombre fue interrumpido por la estática de su radio.

—¡A todas las unidades disponibles, solicitamos refuerzos en Strange!

El oficial se apresuró a contestar.

—¡Aquí el oficial Senkotsu! ¡¿Cuál es la situación?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¡Eran más fuertes de lo esperado! ¡Nos están acabando! ¡Solo quedamos-aahhh!

Tras eso, solo hubo estática. Senkotsu volteó a ver a la chica, con la intención de devolverle el helado, pero ella ya no estaba.

…

"Algo ocurrió en Strange, iré a ayudar." Era todo lo que su mensaje decía. Ya escucharía el regaño de Kuroko y de Konori en otro momento, ahora debía apresurarse.

Mikoto iba saltando de techo en techo, impulsándose con magnetismo, el Strange estaba lejos, así que decidió usar dos edificios cercanos para catapultarse, usando el mismo principio de su railgun, pero con menor fuerza.

Tras varios minutos de repetir el proceso, la chica logró ver el Strange, donde, aun con las edificaciones, se notaba una batalla. Llamaradas sobresalían de los tejados, y se escuchaban disparos ¿estaban usando munición real contra ellos? Aunque a ella le costara aceptarlo, ellos eran criminales peligrosos y se les debía tratar como tal. Cuando Mikoto llegó a la escena sol había silencio. Corrió por el lugar buscando al anti-skill, y lo que encontró la conmocionó. Una calle llena de agentes caídos, todos con quemaduras en sus trajes protectores, el suelo y las paredes también tenían quemaduras. Mikoto pudo notar, gracias a que sus ondas cerebrales seguían ahí, que ninguno estaba muerto, pero conforme seguía adentrándose, encontraba más y más agentes caídos, fácilmente se había topado con 70 de ellos antes de encontrar a ningún criminal. Fue hasta que llegó a una zona con un grupo de unos 10 trajes de poder, similares a los que ella había combatido en el incidente con Febri, todos destrozados, que escuchó algo. El sonido de disparos llamó su atención y se dirigió rápidamente allí. Misaka dobló la esquina y observó a un anti-skill, en la esquina opuesta de la calle, disparando a algo escondido detrás de un edificio, imposible de ver para ella desde su posición, para luego ser golpeado por una bola de fuego que apareció de la misma dirección hacia donde iban las balas.

Misaka corrió hacia el oficial, con la intención de encarar a su agresor, pero no fue necesario, pues el pyrokinetiko dio vuelta en la esquina, apoyándose en la pared para caminar, encontrándose con la chica de frente. Ryouta lo observó, algo sorprendido, pero no tanto como ella. El chico ya no traía su chaqueta de cuero, en cambio solo vestía su camiseta blanca, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, llenos de cicatrices, también tenía algunas heridas de bala por el cuerpo, ninguna en puntos vitales.

—Je, así que al fin enviaron a las armas pesadas.

—Tu… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida así?

—No lo entenderías.

—Aun así— el cuerpo de la chica había comenzado a generar electricidad, como una advertencia —, esto se acaba aquí, ríndete.

—Eso seria lo mejor ¿no? — por un momento, el chico parecía irse a desmallar, pero un fuerte pisotón en el suelo detuvo su caída —¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO! ¡No llegue hasta aquí solo para rendirme!

El chico caminó hasta el medio de la calle y encaró a la chica.

—¡Prepárate, nivel 5! — fueron sus palabras antes de adoptar una posición agresiva. Separó sus piernas, dobló sus rodillas y levantó levemente sus manos, comenzando a encenderlas en un ardiente fuego.

—No lo hagas, estas herido.

—¡Una rata acorralada puede llegar a morder al gato! ¡Entonces ¿QUÉ ME IMPIDE HACERTE UN RASGUÑO O DOS?!

Su camiseta se había comenzado a quemar por el calor, y por el echo de que de su espalda también estaba saliendo fuego, que se dirigía lentamente a sus manos, ya escondidas tras el vaivén anaranjado rojizo.

Misaka solo podía ver como aquel chico acumulaba poder, siendo golpeada por la onda de calor, mientras recordaba los pensamientos que había tenido de gente como él, gente que se había rendido y había decidido vagar y delinquir, pero él era diferente, sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza y convicción, mostrándole que todo lo que había hecho no era más que sus propios deseos, en busca de algo mayor, alguna meta.

Un movimiento de brazos hacia atrás y otro hacia adelante y un pilar de fuego concentrado fue disparado hacia la chica, inundando la calle de luz y llamas. El ataque tomó un color amarillento brillante cuando fue disparado, cambiando rápidamente a un azul, similar a las turbinas de un jet cuando alcanzaban su máxima velocidad. Fueron unos largos 5 segundos los que el ataque se mantuvo, hasta que lentamente fue decayendo, al igual Ryouta, quien terminó apoyándose en sus rodillas para no caer. El chico se encontraba sudando, casi desfallecido, con lo poco que quedaba de su camiseta en llamas. Jadeando, Ryouta levantó la mirada, no pudiendo encontrar a Mikoto, pero sí a la calle que él mismo había destruido. El asfalto estaba prácticamente fundido, al igual que el concreto de algunas paredes, algunas partes del pavimento seguían en llamas, pero no había rastro de la chica.

—¡No te compares con una rata!

El grito vino de arriba. Sobre su cabeza, la castaña estaba flotando, ella supo que no podría bloquear el ataque sin poner en riesgo la vida del chico, por lo que optó por evadirlo.

—Ese ataque tuyo fue muy bueno. Pelaste bien.

Un relámpago impactó a Ryouta, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Cuando la chica se acercó a él, notó algo que su camiseta, ahora incendiada, había estado ocultando, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, algunas similares a las que cualquier pandillero tendría, otras mucho más alarmantes, como si lo hubieran atropellado y luego reconstruido, y otras muy distintas a las que comúnmente encontrarías en un delincuente, eran marcas de suturas, inyecciones y posibles operaciones, como si el chico hubiera tenido una vida entrando y saliendo de hospitales. El celular de Misaka la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Kuroko.

—¿S-sí?

—¡Oneesama! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir tu sola al Strange?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

—Sí, acabo de derribar a Okahara Ryouta, aún tengo que encontrar a los otros.

—Para eso también te llamaba, según anti-skill, el único enemigo que encontraron fue Okahara Ryouta, en las imágenes satelitales no aparece nadie más que él y los anti-skill.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Estás diciendo que él solo se encargó de todos los anti-skill?!

—…sí

—¿entonces…?

—Parece que se quedó atrás para que sus compañeros pudieran escapar.

—…Kuroko… este chico está muy herido.

—Es normal, un nivel 3 enfrentándose a un escuadrón especial no puede salir ileso.

—No es solo eso, su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices.

—Tal vez sean de peleas anteriores, es un delincuente después de todo.

—Sí… tal vez tengas razón.

—De cualquier modo, los refuerzos van en camino.

—Gracias…

Misaka colgó y se acercó al chico, observándolo con una mirada solemne.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurrió?… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

* * *

Cuando los refuerzos del anti-skill llegaron, se encontraron con que su avanzada había sido aplastada por un solo esper, quien a su vez fue derrotado por la railgun. Los oficiales se apresuraron en tomar custodia del criminal y llevarlo a prisión.

* * *

En un cuartel del anti-skill, varios oficiales veían las imágenes satelitales que se habían tomado del enfrentamiento contra Okahara Ryouta, llegando a comprender la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Cómo es que un nivel 3 puede hacer eso?

—Imbécil, es claro que él ya no es un nivel 3... pero esto… necesitaremos un experto.

—Entonces es bueno que haya llamado a uno.

Una oficial interrumpió la conversación, tenía cabello azul oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y vestía su uniforme, como todos los demás.

—¿A quién llamaste, Yomikawa?

—A una amiga-jan, no debe tardar mucho en llegar— dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

En la entrada de la estación, un oficial estaba distraído, leyendo una revista cuando escucho una voz bastante infantil hablándole. Cuando volteó, no pudo ver más que un poco de pelo rosa asomándose por detrás de su escritorio, haciéndolo asomarse, encontrando a una pequeña niña de vestido rosa cargando algunos cuadernos.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas pequeña?

—¿pequeña? Soy una adulta, y fui llamada aquí por Yomikawa-sensei para ayudarla con un caso.

—Sí, sí, entonces tu tutora es Yomikawa-san y viniste a buscarla ¿no?

—Ya le dije que…

—¡Hey, Tsukuyomi-sensei!

Yomikawa se había aparecido justo a tiempo.

—Gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, pero enserio necesitamos a alguien bueno con las habilidades.

—No te preocupes.

Tras eso, ambas prosiguieron a entrar a la comisaria, dejando a un anonadado guardia detrás.

—¿Y bien, que necesitas?

—Necesitamos evaluar la habilidad de un pyrokinetico.

—Llamaste a la persona indicada. La pyrokinesis es mi especialidad.

—Lo sé, pero… nunca había visto algo así.

Yomikawa llevó a Komoe a la sala donde estaba antes, la presentó rápidamente a sus compañeros y luego le mostró las imágenes de la batalla.

—Es un criminal. Ya lo capturamos, pero su poder sobrepasó nuestras expectativas, como puedes ver.

Komoe se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía detenidamente cada imagen. Las imágenes eran nítidas, permitiendo a la maestra el examinar con detenimiento las escenas. En una imagen, se podía ver al chico atacando a un grupo de anti-skill con una gran llamarada, en otras, se encontraba volando, impulsándose con pilares de fuego que salían de sus piernas, y en otra se veía su confrontamiento contra el as de Tokiwadai y el gran ataque que lanzó contra ella. Tras un largo silencio, habló.

—¿Puedo ver el expediente del chico, por favor?

Un oficial le alcanzó una laptop con el expediente.

—Primero tendrán que modificar su registro, ya no es nivel tres.

—Eso lo podemos ver— dijo un agente.

—Y su poder ya no es pyriokinesis.

Todos en la sala sintieron un nudo en la garganta.

—¿A-a que te refieres Tsukuyomi-sensei? Su poder es claramente pyrokinesis.

—No, es de hecho una variación, podríamos tratarlo como la evolución lógica de la pyrokinesis.

—¿Qué?

—La pyrokinesis es la capacidad de crear y manipular fuego, pero hasta el momento, todos los pyrokineticos solo podían hacerlo con sus manos, y solo algunos llegan a desarrollar lo que conocemos como fire tower, la capacidad de expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego desde la palma de sus manos, asemejando un pilar, pero él a llegado a un nivel completamente diferente, pudiendo proyectar llamas desde distintas partes de su cuerpo, así como concentrando fuego y haciendo…esto.

Komoe apuntó a una de las fotografías, donde se podía ver al chico disparando fuego concentrado de color azul, y luego otra, donde se veía la misma calle, destruida, la mayoría en llamas.

—¿Saben porque el fuego es azul en la base, pero luego se vuelve naranja?

Nadie respondió.

—Se debe a los gases que expulsa el fuego, si la llama es pequeña, será azul, pero si es muy alta, los gases que exhala la base no permiten la correcta combustión del resto de la flama, pero él disparó con tanta presión que dispersó estos gases. Posiblemente, estemos ante el "pyrokinetico" más fuerte de ciudad academia.

Nadie podía creerlo, ese chico era realmente un monstruo.

—O-oye, Tsukuyomi-sensei ¿No estarás diciendo que él es un nivel… 5, o sí?

—No, no lo creo, pero sí es un nivel 4 muy fuerte.

—Y… ¿Cómo deberíamos llamar ahora a su poder? ¿Enserio debemos cambiarlo? — preguntó uno de los presentes.

—Sí, es similar al caso entre la teletransportación y el move point. Aunque ambos se basan en los mismos principios, existe una clara diferencia, ya que el move point puede transportar objetos sin necesidad de tocarlos.

—¿Entonces porque el poder de la numero 3 no se llama distinto al de los demás electromasters? — preguntó otro.

—Porque hay varios que pueden hacer lo que ella, solo que, en menor medida, claro. Se podría decir que, más que evolucionar, su poder se fortaleció hasta alcanzar el nivel 5.

—Entonces ¿Cuál sería el nombre? — interrumpió Aiho.

—Su poder solo había sido descrito en la teoría, algo así como el nivel 6 o los números imaginarios, pero he visto a varios autores referirse a él como "Fire Mind".

—Fire Mind ¿eh?

* * *

Cuando Ryouta despertó, se encontraba atado por correas de cuero en sus muñecas y tobillos a una cama de hospital, con una intravenosa conectada y una terrible jaqueca. Inspeccionándose, el chico se dio cuenta de que le habían tratado las heridas de bala.

—Vaya, ya despertaste.

La voz venia de un hombre que iba entrando, vestía una bata blanca, mostrando que era un doctor, era algo robusto y su rostro le recordaba extrañamente a una rana.

—¿Dónde… estoy?

—En un hospital, en el distrito 7.

—No puedo… permanecer aquí.

El chico intentó soltarse de sus ataduras, sin éxito. Cuando comenzó a concentrarse para quemarlas, el doctor lo interrumpió.

—No te recomendaría hacer eso, anti-skill puso un varios AIM jammer en el hospital, así que solo terminarías lastimándote a ti mismo.

—Varios… ¿qué?

—Son aparatos que afectan la longitud de onda de tu habilidad, por lo que la vuelve incontrolable.

El hombre parecía no estar mintiendo, y Ryouta estaba familiarizado con esa clase de dispositivos, por lo que sabía que lo mejor era no hacer nada.

—Dime ¿Por qué hiciste tanto alboroto? — preguntó el doctor.

—¿Habla de la pelea?

—Según me enteré, no fue solo una pela contra los anti-skill.

—Bueno, no creo que lo entienda, pero tengo mis razones.

—Está bien.

Luego de unos minutos, un par de anti-skill entraron al cuarto.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? — preguntó uno.

—Bien, solo eran heridas menores, pueden llevárselo cuando gusten.

—Gracias sensei.

Ambos agentes le dijeron a Ryouta que se pusiera un overol blanco y que los acompañara. El chico se vio reacio a ponérselo, pero al final terminó haciéndolo, y los guardias lo esposaron de manos y pies. Antes de salir de la habitación, Ryouta volteó a ver al doctor, despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza. Heaven Canceller observó al muchacho irse y luego suspiró.

—Estos chicos, siempre metiéndose en problemas.

Al salir del cuarto, uno de los guardias agarró un aparato que estaba en el pasillo. Cuando los anti-skill escoltaron Ryouta a un vehículo, antes de subir, el chico preguntó.

—¿A dónde me llevan?

—¿A dónde crees? A prisión.

—… ¿Estás seguro de que será una cárcel?

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

Un empujón metió a Ryouta al camión.

Durante el trayecto, Ryouta estuvo a la defensiva, volteando constantemente para ver las acciones de cada guardia, pensando que, si en algún momento ambos oficiales bajaban, él haría explotar la caja del camión, aun corriendo el peligro de lastimarse… pero eso no fue necesario, pues en su primera parada, la puerta se abrió y un tercer anti-skill le ordenó bajar. Cuando salió, se encontró frente a un edificio amplio, de paredes grises y puertas de metal.

— _Sí parece una cárcel._

El chico fue escoltado dentro de la edificación, pasando por distintos pasillos hasta un cuarto de puerta blanca, donde lo hicieron pasar y sentarse en una mesa que estaba en medio, esposándolo a la misma. Frente a él se podía ver un cristal que, según él, guiándose en sus conocimientos por series policiacas, era opaco de su lado y transparente del otro, habiendo muy posiblemente personas observándolo.

Del otro lado del cristal, en otra habitación, se encontraban dos agentes con vestimentas más formales, hablando entre ellos.

—¿En serio debemos interrogarlo? Viste lo que le hizo a esos trajes de poder. Aun con los jammers, si nos alcanza…

—No creo que lo intente. Tiene poder suficiente para matar a una persona, ya aun así nadie murió en el incidente.

—¿Crees que se estuviera conteniendo?

—Posiblemente, parece que no le gusta la idea de matar.

—Qué suerte— dijo sarcástico —, pero ¿crees que hablará?

—Eso espero, lo que más me preocupa es que solo lo tenemos a él. El resto de su pandilla sigue suelta.

—Sí, pero él es el líder, y a menos que puedan organizarse rápidamente y elegir otro jefe, o están corriendo en círculos como pollos sin cabeza o matándose entre si por el poder.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Hice varios trabajos en cubiertos cuando estaba con la policía de Tokio, antes de venir a la ciudad, y siempre es lo mismo. Claro, puede que intenten salvarlo, pero si tienen la edad que dicen, no creo que tengan las agallas.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Yo también.

Los dos agentes salieron del cuarto oscuro para pasar a la otra sala, uno de ellos llevaba un folder con documentos.

—Aquí es donde me interrogan ¿no? — Ryouta se veía relajado.

—Sí, yo soy el detective Matsuda, y él es mi compañero, el detective Takahashi.

—Bien ¿Qué quieren?

—No— interrumpió Takahashi — ¿tú que quieres?

—¿Qué?

—Debes tener un propósito para haber hecho todo eso ¿no?

El chico se mantuvo callado.

—Quiero que entiendas algo— dijo Matsuda —, no te haces ningún favor al no decirnos nada.

Ninguna respuesta.

—Bien niño, te dejaré las cosas claras, o nos dices que planean o-

—¿O que?

—O te encerraremos en un sitio donde nunca veras la luz del sol de nuevo.

Un silencio pesado se hizo presente, pero luego un oficial entró abruptamente, rompiendo con el ambiente.

—¡Detectives! Es una emergencia, un desaparecido.

—Estamos a mitad de un interrogatorio ¿Es tan importante?

—Desapareció un oficial, estaba…

—Estaba involucrado con mi arresto de hacer un año ¿verdad?

Los tres hombres voltearon a ver al chico, que ahora lucia una sonrisa, como si lo que acabaran de decir fuera la mejor noticia del mundo. Los detectives lo comprendieron en ese momento, ellos no tenían al cerebro de la operación, solo a alguien que parecía serlo.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Fue tu grupo ¿verdad?!

—Bien detectives ¿Qué les parece si les cuento una historia?

—¿Una… historia? — preguntó Matsuda.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces!

—Va así, había una vez un chico que intentó robar un banco, pero lo atraparon.

Los dos detectives se sorprendieron, no era una historia, era SU historia.

—Cuando arrestaron al chico, él y sus amigos fueron llevados a prisión, donde cumplieron sus condenas y se reintegraron a la sociedad como grandes personas… ahora díganme ¿Qué estuvo mal?

—Que tu deberías seguir encerrado… y no hay un reporte de fuga.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera historia?

—Antes de contarla, deberé de preguntarles algo… ¿les gustan las historias de terror?

* * *

Había una vez un chico que intentó robar un banco, pero lo atraparon. Cuando arrestaron al chico, él y sus amigos fueron llevados a prisión, separados debido a su diferencia de niveles, pero a mitad de trayecto, el chico fue drogado con gas y entregado a un científico loco que comenzó a usarlo como conejillo de indias, así como hacia con muchas otras personas, a quienes encerraba en celdas especiales. Todos tenían un collar que soltaba descargas eléctricas cuando no hacías caso a las indicaciones, y producía un sonido agudo que te impedía usar tus poderes.

El científico obligaba a sus victimas a pelear entre ellas, en lo que llamaba "simulaciones de combate real". Quien ganaba, era llevado de vuelta a su celda. Quien perdía, era llevado a un ala separada del complejo, una especie de laboratorio, donde experimentaban con humanos. Si luego de la pelea, el sujeto terminaba muy malherido, era curado antes de comenzar. Dependiendo del tipo de experimento del que fuera parte, la persona podía ser juntada con otras durante periodos prolongados de tiempo, encerrados en el mismo sitio donde, cuando nadie miraba, podían hablar entre ellos, aunque fuera con susurros, amarrados a las camas. de esa manera, el chico se percató de la cantidad de sujetos de prueba que había ahí, y que todos eran espers.

El propósito del experimento, según el científico, era encontrar una manera de aumentar los poderes de los espers de manera rápida y efectiva, por lo que, luego de cierto tiempo, cada sujeto era llevado a un salón grande donde lo obligaban a usar sus poderes, para medir la mejoría.

El chico sabía muy bien su situación pues él siempre perdía, no porque fuera débil, sino porque se reusaba a pelear, a formar parte del experimento, lo que causó la furia del científico en más de una ocasión. Debido a su comportamiento, el cuerpo del chico fue experimentado una gran cantidad de veces, todo con el propósito de hacerlo más resistente o de aumentar su rendimiento físico y psíquico de forma permanente, con la hipótesis de que, un cuerpo fuerte tiene poderes fuertes, o al menos es lo que pudo escuchar.

El chico estuvo en el ala de laboratorio gran parte del tiempo, llegando a presenciar cómo algunos de los sujetos llegaban a morir, al no soportar el tratamiento, o debido a las graves heridas causadas por otro sujeto.

Un día, sin previo aviso, un fuerte temblor sacudió todo el complejo y los collares dejaron de funcionar. En medio del caos, el chico, junto con un grupo de sujetos de prueba, sacaron de ahí a todos los que pudieron antes de un inminente derrumbe.

Luego de eso, el chico y los supervivientes vivieron en las calles, buscando la forma de encontrar y vengarse de quien les había hecho eso.

* * *

Los detectives estaban anonadados, esa historia era mucho peor de lo que esperaban.

—Entonces… secuestraron a quien te escoltó aquella vez porque…

—Si él me entregó, debe saber donde encontrar a ese maldito.

—Y cuando lo encuentres ¿Qué harás?

—Lo matare.

Fue una respuesta inmediata y robótica, como si fuera obvio y solo se los hubiera dicho por cortesía, como un niño respondiendo "4" cuando le preguntan "¿2+2?".

—Meteré fuego en sus pulmones y lo haré estallar desde dentro, pero antes le hare decirme el nombre de todos sus colaboradores, y luego les haré lo mismo. Me aseguraré de que ese maldito experimento no se repita.

* * *

La tarde estaba por caer en ciudad academia, dando paso al ocaso, y una chica seguía sin poder olvidad lo que había visto ese día.

— _Esas heridas…_

—¡Onee-sama! — Kuroko la había estado llamando durante al menos 20 minutos.

—Mmm… ¿si?

—Por favor Onee-sama ¿Qué te está distrayendo?

Ambas seguían en la rama 177 del judgment, acompañando a sus amigas, intentando pasar el mal trago que había sido esa tarde.

—Bueno, es que… ese chico…

—Acaso estas pensando en tu novio, Misaka-san— en cualquier otro moemento, esa frase hubiera encendido la cara de la castaña como un semáforo en rojo, haciéndola repelar y negar enérgicamente, pero parecía que la chica ni siquiera la había escuchado.

Todas miraron preocupadas a Mikoto, ella les había hablado sobre su llegada al Strange, la escena de los anti-skill abatidos, su enfrentamiento con Ryouta, y sobre las cicatrices, pero solo en esa parte ella había preferido no dar detalles. La mayor del grupo se acercó y la sujetó del hombro.

—¿Tan impresionantes eran sus cicatrices?

—¿eh? ¡¿Que?! Bueno… sí.

La chica bajó la mirada, sujetando su falda fuertemente.

—Es que… no eran normales. El pensar en lo que tuvo que pasarle para hacérselas… me asusta.

Todas se sorprendieron. Ella normalmente mostraba una imagen dura y decidida, la de una chica independiente que no teme en meter las manos al fuego por el bien de otros, pero en ese preciso instante podían ver una faceta más vulnerable de la chica. Ninguna sabía que decir o hacer ante esa reacción, así que a Mii se le ocurrió un plan.

—Entonces solo hay una cosa que hacer, llamar a su antiguo reformatorio.

—¿Qué? — se escuchó en toda la oficina, pues las cuatro amigas lo habían dicho al unísono.

—Si estaba en tan mal estado, es posible que sufriera de abuso de parte de algún guardia, y ya que parece que somos las únicas consientes de su condición, es mi deber como miembro del judgmente el llamarles la atención, no solo por eso, sino también por la fuga.

Eso distraería la mente de la chica en otra cosa, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Tienes razón sempai— Uiharu se levantó del sillón, encendió su tableta y tomó el teléfono.

El rostro de la castaña se veía mucho más aliviado.

—¿Sí? Habló de parte de la rama 177 del judgment, quisiera hablar sobre uno de los residentes de la correccional… sí, numero 1709H94, nombre Okahara Ryouta, quisiera reportar posible abuso al recluso, aparte de la fuga no docu… ¿disculpe? ¿a qué se refiere con que ese nombre no figura en su base de datos? ¿Nunca… llegó ahí?

Y en solo un momento, el rostro de Mikoto se vio más angustiado que antes.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí Ion… saben, la verdad no suelo pedir reviews ni nada por el estilo, por lo general mis comentaros son para decir como me siento respecto a la historia o algo sobre mí, pero realmente apreciaría que me dejaran sus opiniones sobre mi escrito, digo, yo escribo porque quiero, y más o menos comentarios no harán que deje de hacerlo, pero sí es un gran apoyo el leerlos, pues aunque mi historia no cambiará, sí quisiera hacerla lo más disfrutable posible… pero bueno, eso sería todo, hasta la próxima.**

 **Posdata: en la parte del cuanto, imagínenselo con personajes tipo títeres, como la escena de los tres hermanos en Harry Potter, creo que así queda mejor, no sé.**


End file.
